Music makes the world go round
by Qiuyue
Summary: MiguelxKai, TalaxEnrique, ReixClaude. Rockstars on Tour. What could go wrong? Yaoi, obviously. Rated for Kai's potty mouth.


_Hey guys and girls._

_I meant to have something out for Australia Day, but I got drunk, and decided it would be smart to walk home... It wasn't the best idea, but at least I wasn't in high heels! And then I had to work that week (bartending is stressful. Lol) and I've had issues with more work and potentially moving interstate... But here it is. It's a bit based around my favourite Australian festival and my work (they happen to have been the same thing this year). It's also completely fictional. All Time Low did not perform at the BDO (they're doing Soundwave. I can't wait!), no-one (that I know of) broke up and no serious dramas occurred... That I know of. I was a bartender, not a cop._

_There's an important note at the end that I hope everyone reads. It's not directed to anyone in particular, just in general._

_I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last month. You helped me get this done, and if I had hotmail open, I'd totally be thanking you by name! I'll edit it later to reflect this, but for now, you know who you are!!!  
_

_**Gripe**: Oh em gee. This has been pissing me off for so long. If Kai were a girl, his/her name would be Kai. It's canon. Sasuke, as a girl, would be Sasuke. You can't change names of canon characters, unless there is a specific reason, like they're undercover or something!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade, Rihanna, 'Umbrella', Fender, or anything else that you might recognise. I do, however, own the storyline._

* * *

The black Fender Mustang sat in pale hands as the stage lights lifted, shaking with every breath the slim guitarist drew in. It wasn't that he was nervous, because he'd played bigger crowds that this before, it was just that the heat was getting to him. The Australian sun beat down on the stage, heating it up exponentially, heating the already-sweltering stage to unbearable temperatures. A pale hand reached up to wipe the sweat out of gleaming red eyes, keeping their gaze locked on the stage next door. The band playing was on their second to last song, and it would soon be their time to shine. Not that they hadn't done so before, this was really just a taste-test for the avid fans.

The final notes rang out. Kai clapped, sounding morose about the entire set (**A/N: Think golf claps;p**). There was a fifteen minute interval whilst the sound system switched stages, and the final set pieces were placed on theirs. The blue stage. Kai found it ironic. It had been sheer coincidence, he knew that, but it still gave him goosebumps. After all, it was a coincidence that the entire band had something blue about them: blue eyes; blue hair... Kai snickered, before swiftly glancing around to ensure no-one had heard. Rei definitely had a case of blue balls. He had been chasing after their keyboardist, Claude, for months, and had yet to get past the 'How are you doing?' stage. Kai, on the other hand, was proud to admit he'd been in a committed monogamous relationship for three years. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Rei flirting with Claude. At least he didn't have to do that anymore.

Glancing around, he saw the rest of the band getting the gear they needed immediately. The rest of the stuff could be kept side of stage, and handed to them from the tech crew. Rei stood towards the back, his drum sticks shoved into the pockets of his black, baggy shorts. To his left stood Claude, blushing at some obvious innuendo Rei had just murmured to him. His keyboard was too large for him to bring on alone, and so the techies had brought it out with the basic set gear. Tala and Enrique were right in front of the stage, preparing to go out and whip the waiting crowd into a frenzy. Their matching guitars provided them with a sense of solidarity they couldn't achieve any other way on stage.

Kai stood between the two points, waiting for their final member to finish whatever he was doing so they could head to the stage. Kai sighed. He knew they should have refrained from drinking until after the set. That way, no-one would be holding up the show like _he _was now. A tanned, blonde blur rushed past the group and onto the stage, screaming as he did so. The crowd screamed with him, providing the rest of the band with the adrenaline needed to perform for this many people. Kai took a deep breath, smirked and walked out onto the stage, grabbing his black bass as he did so. It was time to turn this festival upside down.

"Ok guys, this is our last song, so let's see you tear it up!" Sweat was running down Miguel's face. They'd been on stage for forty minutes, and the heat had started to get to the rest of the band: Rei had lost several drumsticks from the sweat; Claude and Tala were both red and sweating profusely; Enrique had seemed fine before Miguel had gotten close enough to hear him huffing and puffing; Kai had seemed the worst. His face was pale and he had stopped sweating long ago. He had also stopped moving about the stage, which Miguel was rather glad for. They didn't need any press members accusing the band of getting drunk or high before performances.

Kai's bass started up, Miguel's voice quickly adding to the mix. Although it was a cover, they still wanted to do their best, and make people forget there was a singer with the name Rihanna.

"_**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star**_

_**Baby , cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'm a stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)**_

_**These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'm a stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)**_

_**You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love**_

_**So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'm a stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)**_

_**It's raining, raining.  
Ooh baby it's raining, raining.  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me**_

_**It's raining, raining.  
Ooh baby it's raining, raining.  
You can always come here to me  
Come here to me**_"

Kai's bass hit the last few chords of the song, before twanging loudly, and uncomfortably, as Kai fell to the ground. Screams of adulation drowned out the concerned yells from his band-mates and manager. Miguel rushed over to his lying place and shook him softly.

"Kai? Kai? Can you hear me?"

Kai moaned loudly, opening hazy crimson eyes, glaring weakly at the singer. "Hn?"

Miguel let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. That had been a close call. He'd thought for a second there that something horrible had happened. He smiled softly at his lover, slipping an arm around him.

"C'mon, we have to get the medics to take a look. It's probably just heatstroke."

Kai gripped Miguel's arm steadily, and pushed it away. It wasn't that he didn't want it there, he just knew about how Miguel felt about their relationship becoming public. It had irritated Kai ever since they'd got together, but it wasn't his place to say anything. He stood slowly, and walked carefully off stage, staggering slightly as he headed down the steps. As soon as he had cleared the public eye, Miguel rushed up to his side, holding the bluenette up. As he felt the arm wrap around his waist, Kai closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be led towards the medic station. He wasn't going to argue at a time like this, he knew it'd be futile.

Ten minutes later, Kai found himself lying on a couch, a cold, damp cloth lying across his face and a water bottle nestled in the crook of his arm. Claude was off trying to find a driver to take them back to the hotel, Rei with him. Kai choked back laughter. No doubt Rei had gotten them 'lost` along the way. Enrique and Tala had, according to Tala, gone to find somewhere to make out. At least they'd been honest. Miguel had left to find an ice pack for the back of Kai's neck. The bluenette was all alone with his thoughts. This wasn't a good thing. All that ran through his mind was how Miguel wouldn't touch him in public, that no-one, not even his surrogate brothers Spencer and Bryan, knew about the relationship, only the other band members. Kai hated it. He hated not being able to kiss him, having to say he was single, not just to interviewers, but to the stupid fans who asked him day and night if he was in a relationship, not being able to just be with Miguel, no-one else around. Kai had taken to writing about the relationship. Bands all over the world were playing songs he, and Tala, he had to give him a bit of credit for the music, had written, all under the pen name 'Yuuri Valkov'. It helped him vent, without Miguel ever knowing how he felt. Kai sniffled. He was getting a cold, he _definitely _wasn't _upset_. Why would he be _upset_? It wasn't like Miguel was _cheating_!

But, Kai thought, it was kind of like he was. Miguel would take girls out, especially to awards shows, to try and make it seem like he wasn't seeing anyone, and that he definitely wasn't gay. Kai always went alone, or with a mutual friend of both his and Miguel's. He'd taken his brothers, and Miguel's sister before, but had never had a date go, whereas Miguel only _ever_ took dates... Kai frowned. This wasn't right. Miguel wouldn't cheat on him.

"Hey," Speak of the devil "I couldn't find an icepack, so I got a cloth and some ice. Is that ok?" Kai smiled and nodded. He was being stupid. Miguel _loved_ him. He said it a million times a week, it had to be true. Miguel smiled back and handed Kai the ice, before shifting nervously. Kai looked up at him, a curious glint in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Miguel shook his head fervently before stopping abruptly.

"No! Well, yeah, but it can wait until you're feeling better." Kai shook his head and smiled.

"I feel fine when I'm lying down. Just tell me." Miguel bit his lip. How could he explain it to Kai?

"Um. Ok. Well, I was going to tell you later anyway, with the entire band, but I guess I should tell you first. I've had another offer." Kai stared at him, eyes wide. He couldn't do this. Not now.

Miguel continued "There's this band, and they're looking for a new singer/songwriter, and they heard me in Tokyo last year, and called me in for a tryout last month. They called me back an hour ago saying they wanted me in Los Angeles by Monday." Kai took a deep breath. They were halfway through a tour, and Miguel was going to leave them. That, he could deal with. It wasn't the first time they'd been screwed over. What he couldn't understand was where this left them as a couple. Miguel must have seen the question in Kai's eyes, as he opened his mouth to speak yet again.

"I'm sorry Kai, but this is going to leave no time for us. I think we should break up."

"Break up? BREAK UP?! You have to be in a relationship to break up, _Miguel_. We aren't in a relationship. This is a fucking booty call, and you know it. You told me you loved me, just so you could fuck me, and then, when it's convenient 'Oh, we're not in a relationship, we're just good friends', isn't that right?! We're good friends when _you_ want to be, we're a couple when _you _want to be. All we are is what you fucking well want us to be! You want to break up? Well, your law is fucking law, isn't it, _King Miguel_? And as for your supposed song writing skills, yeah, you don't have any. I write the lyrics you sing, and Tala writes the music. You are nothing without us, or our songs, and both stay with the band. We'll cover the vocals as you run off to your little band, so get out."

Miguel didn't move. Kai growled, and picked up a half-full mug sitting on a table next to him, throwing it at Miguel's head. The mug shattered on the wall, just inches shy of Miguel's head, sending cold coffee and porcelain shards flying around the room. Miguel ran from the room, leaving Kai to sob and attempt to pick up all of the shards off the floor, almost as though he were trying to piece together his broken relationship.

Tala and Enrique walked in through the open door slowly, Enrique holding a gossip magazine. They'd heard Kai screaming, hell, the entire backstage crew and performers had heard him screaming, and had seen Miguel run. They didn't know what started the fight, but Enrique had the suspicion that the magazine he held was the cause. There had been one lying in front of Kai as he was resting on the couch, and Enrique was adamant that he had seen it. Tala had yet to ask what was in the magazine, but by the way that his lover had cursed when he'd read it, and the way he broke into a run when he heard Kai screaming, it had to be something bad.

Enrique sat down next to Kai, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Kai, I'm so sorry. If I had known earlier, I would have totally kicked his arse."

Kai looked up, tears staining his face. At least someone cared that Miguel was a dick.

"I mean, to cheat on someone as cute as you, it's unheard of." Kai blinked. Cheat? Who cheated on him? No-one cheated on Kai Hiwatari.

"Cheat? Who cheated on Kai?" Tala demanded loudly. He had to protect his baby brother, and that included from heartbreak.

Enrique stared at him. "Are you really that stupid? I'm pretty sure Kai only just broke up with someone, why do you think it happened."

"...Because he left the band? And he broke up with me? And he was CHEATING on me?!" Kai answered, his voice increasing in volume until he was screaming once more.

Enrique turned his gaze towards Kai, shock and embarrassment evident in his blue eyes. "I-I thought you knew? I thought you read the magazine?" Kai snatched said magazine from the Italian's hand, flicking through the pages until he reached the article in question. There, staring right at him from the pages of some Australian gossip magazine was his ex-boyfriend, some hussy bitch and some whore they'd known from high school. Kai glanced at each of the photos quickly, noting how the lipstick of both girls seemed to lessen as he went down the page, and the lipstick on Miguel increased. The article had been dated the month earlier.

Kai screwed up the magazine. He had been right all along. Miguel cheated on him. Claude and Rei stood in the doorway, staring at the three on the couch. Kai looked up, seeing that they had no-one with them.

"Did you find a driver?" Rei shook his head, _no_. That meant Miguel couldn't have left yet. Kai leapt up, and ran through the door, dodging tech crew that stood outside. If he made it before Miguel left, he could force him into telling the truth.

Kai ran towards the gate, seeing the puff of blonde hair he had loved. _Perfect._ He slowed and walked towards his ex, hoping to gain the upper hand.

"Kai."

No such luck. Kai sighed. This just wasn't his day.

"I'm going to guess that you saw it."

Kai grunted in reply. No point being sneaky or polite anymore.

"I really did love you. I'm just not comfortable with admitting I'm gay."

_You looked perfectly comfortable with those girls_, Kai thought, inwardly sneering at Miguel's profession of love.

"I guess I just got carried away." A black car pulled up in front of Miguel, the windows tinted to the maximum. Miguel turned and smiled at Kai, making him remember why he'd first fallen in love with the blonde Adonis. Both boys were so engrossed with each other, they didn't noticed the silver-haired male getting out of the car, and walking towards them until he stood between the two, his entire stance preventing the blonde from approaching his ex-lover. Instead, Miguel shot Kai a sad smile, and a wave as he walked towards the car.

"It was fun while it lasted. I'll see you around... Kai."

* * *

_...I didn't really know how to end it. I was going to have Bryan profess his love, but it didn't seem right... And then I was going to have Miguel and Kai meet up later, and go from there, but I wasn't sure... If you want a second chapter, just say so, and I'll write something somewhat believable._

_So, Australian's would recognise it as the Big Day Out, but other won't, so the main stage section I attempted to describe goes something like this: - -. There are two stages (to make it easier on techies, I guess) and they're both utilised as the main stages, one orange and one blue. Neither is more important that the other. Muse this year played the orange stage and Lily Allen did the blue one. Bands play a 30-50 minute set (if you're Muse, complete with epic laser show) and generally throw in a cover or play more old stuff with some new thrown in. Photos can be found at bigdayout dot com._

_On another note, this took me a while to write, and as I was writing, I trawled through fansites looking for inspiration on how to end it, and came across one of my stories. I don't mind if people put them on their sites or whatever, but if you could tell me or at least acknowledge that I was the writer, it would be appreciated. On this particular site, I contacted admin and had it removed. Sorry to whoever put it there, it was nice, really, but I spend a long time coming up with ideas, and writing most of my fics, and I would like a bit of credit._

_Anyway, hope y'all liked it. Review:)_

_Qiuyue._


End file.
